stranded_on_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Grotevant
If you're looking for the user page of Grotevant on Fandom, click here You can also find his ROBLOX profile here General Information 'Grotevant '''is a Wikia Admin of ''Stranded on Earth: The First Strike, and currently the only existing Wikia Admin as he was the one who first obtained, and in fact, created the rank. If you see him in-game, you can ask for help, or ask questions. However, try not to bug him too much, as staff members aren't primarily deployed to service every need that a player may have, but instead to perform their assigned duties. Lore Prior to the setting of the game, he was one of the most intellectual and innovative researchers working for Morpheus Corporation. While he made great strides in the company's research projects, his crowning achievement came after Morpheus Corporation had successfully purchased Latency Innovations, which included necessary research material that would later be used to finish his greatest project; the first edition of the most enigmatic and dangerous substance ever created that came to be designated as Nanoblack. Following various trials, experiments, and further development, he helped complete the most volatile strain of the substance which yielded unimaginable results. However, everything went wrong during the Necris Experiment, which proved to be disastrous as it led to the near extinction of live humans, transcending the destruction of over a dozen hydrogen bombs. While some look upon Morpheus Corporation with great fear and disdain, the researcher known across the wasteland as The Catalyst sought to redeem himself. Using his own connections with the corporation, he made contact with the pre-apocalyptic military forces that struggled to fight back against the hordes of the undead. In exchange for his protection, he provided the military with high-tech weaponry from Morpheus Corporation, as well as critical information on what humanity was truly facing: The Darker Order that had spawned from the Necris Experiment which sought to exterminate humanity by assimilating them to be a part of their superior race. Soon after, a massacre took place at ''Fort Lazarius''; the majority of the military forces had been wiped out by the Darker Order, promoting The Catalyst to assume control over the remaining forces and descend into the bunker beneath the base. It was that same night that Pegasus, a peacekeeping militia force, was formed with the goal to eradicate the Darker Order and rebuild the world that was destroyed by his own research. Within years, their ranks had grown due outsiders wishing to join together and fight for the cause, growing stronger each day. Now, they remain to be a powerful military force in the wasteland, prepared for the day when the Darker Order strikes again. Trivia * He is also known as The Catalyst, a nickname coined by in-game lore that dictates that he was responsible for the completed research of nanoblack, a substance which ultimately created the Darker Order and subsequently caused the apocalypse. It is also the name of a destructive deity that is worshipped by members of the Darker Order. * He is an exception among the typical staff members; His personal ranking measures up much higher than his official rank due to the enormous trust in him by other members of the community, most notably speedydude900 and robonack. * His previous usernames used were BarakkuOni and Ashindar. Category:Player Category:PoP